


Under Influence

by lisa912



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt John, Hurt/Comfort, John Angst, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa912/pseuds/lisa912
Summary: Being alone in outer space, unlike his brothers, John was usually the one away from all the action and line of fire. That was until someone decided to attack Thunderbird 5 and take him.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. Under Attack

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first Thunderbirds fanfic. I can't say this is the first one that I wrote, but this is definitely the very first one in this fandom to publish. 
> 
> I've watched only the recent animated version, and I fell in love with the show. I'm still on the second season, but I'm hopelessly in love with John. And I got to the point of writing John angst fic, just as I do with all of my other favorite characters. ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I do while writing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunderbird 5 is under attack by an unknown force.

John frantically moved his fingers over the holograms and the screen. The emergency lockdown was in place, but John knew very well that he didn't have that much time before the hostile, whoever they were, would eventually bypass the lock codes and bust in. Then again, he didn't need that much time, either -- just enough to complete the splitting and transmission process.

78 percent.

79 percent.

80 percent.

The number was rapidly going up on the holographic notification to his right, though John didn't really bother to look at it.

"Come on, I'm counting on you," he muttered as he wrote in a few new lines of codes into the programming control screen that he was focusing on.

"Transmission complete. I have successfully connected to and settled in the main computer on Tracy Island command base," EOS's chirpy voice announced. "Or should I say, half of myself did."

"And the data?" John asked, without breaking the concentration on his current task.

"All encrypted and secured on the main drive. It is automatically veiled as a ghost file per your command. There is no trace left on the system here."

John smiled triumphantly, despite the strain from the entire situation.

"Great. Nice job, EOS."

And to add on to the already good news, it didn't take him long to finish up adding the final bit.

"Codes are successfully added. Initiating the program," said EOS. "Transferring files."

John moved over slightly to another side of the main controlling computer to check on the security monitors of Thunderbird 5. There were multiple people passing in and out of the screens and John could see that they were getting close to the ring he was currently locking himself in.

"Transfer complete," John heard EOS's voice say. "I am no longer within Thunderbird 5's system."

Having checked once again that his security program was functioning as it should be, he turned toward the main workspace of the ship's computer. there was an external data chip that now contained the rest of EOS's programming data. John opened up the codes display and skimmed through the long list.

"Alright," he said, his eyes scanning over the codes. "When you're connected to the computer on the island, you will automatically be pieced together and activated as a whole."

"Yes, that is how you programmed it," EOS answered.

"We lost all communications with them right now, so for all we know, they too may be under attack. So you are not to engage with anyone other than me and my brothers, Kayo, Grandma, and Brains."

"Understood. Although, that is the standard protocol already and you have specifically emphasized in the programming you added to my data just now," said EOS.

John knew that if EOS was in a bodily form, she was most likely rolling her eyes as she spoke. He chuckled.

"Just making sure," he said. He then gently grabbed the external data drive. "Okay, I'm gonna remove it... Now."

True to his words, he pulled out the chip and held it in his fisted palm. It was as if he could visually see EOS's presence leave Thunderbird 5. But he had no time to dwell on it as he hurriedly left the main control space, closing the hatch behind him with a new bypass code to buy as much time as he possibly could. Just as the hatch closed shut, he heard the intruders entering the main control.

John mumbled a curse under his breath and headed to the space elevator. Standing at the control panel, he rerouted the control to the manual configuration so that the main control wasn't notified of his action and wouldn't be able to interfere -- there was a high chance that the main system was hacked by the infiltrators.

"Open this door. The rest of you, check those sides."

"That seems to be the last one."

Muffled voices came from the other side of the tightly closed door. John quickly activated the elevator. 

The pod came to life with a whirring sound. That moment, however, there was a bang that blew the hatch off. The elevator door opened just as the intruders busted in. John dashed through it.

"There he is!" One of them shouted.

John rushed to move his fingers over the buttons to close the door. He was just one tap away from succeeding when a bang and a flash of a phaser gunshot flew just above his head. He reflectively ducked, avoiding getting hit, but thus had to miss the button he was supposed to push to close the door. Meanwhile, the intruders held the doors open as one of them reached for and grabbed at him.

Although John was the one staying up in the orbit away from all the fiery actions that his brother got themselves into, it didn't mean that he was physically weak or incapable of defending himself. Of course, he was probably the weakest among his brothers, whose daily tasks were getting thrown into extreme conditions and incidents. Yet, he too had trained in the basics of self-defense under their father's orders and regularly worked out to maintain the ideal physical state to stay in space.

In short, even in the middle of an ambush, John was perfectly capable of putting up a good fight, if not defend himself. So as he was dragged out of the elevator roughly, he twisted and thrashed, overpowering the assaulters and got himself free for a brief moment. He then returned to his original destination spot, reinitiating the descent protocol. Since it was already running, the only step left once again was to shut the door so that the vehicle can head down to the earth.

As the door began to shut, however, one of the intruders had managed to block and hold it. He forced the door to reopen, fighting against the system's strength. 

"You," he gritted, "are not going anywhere."

The elevator's system acknowledged the unexpected force as an error and began to cancel it for the sake of safety.

"Error. The closing sequence interrupted. Reattempting the procedure."

With it, the door began to open again, and the assaulter used it as a chance to get to John. Despite the struggle, John was held tightly by the assaulter and was forcefully dragged out again. When the two of them were off the elevator, the door closed and completely shut itself per the system's previous announcement. The large whirring noise indicated that the elevator began to depart from Thunderbird 5 toward the island, leaving John in the hands of half a dozen intruders.

"It seems like you're stuck with us," one of the enemies, the one that managed to drag John in the end, said with a smug face. All of the invaders were wearing a uniform mask, clearly showing off that they were a team.

By the looks of the situation -- from the way they left the other parts of Thunderbird 5 relatively intact to how they seemed so focused on getting a hold of him -- John concluded that their initial target in the first place had been him.

"What do you want from me?" John talked back more or less calmly. He didn't show any sign of fear or even anger in his voice. He didn't fear the muscular and well-armed men that surrounded him. And he wasn't the emotional kind of person that experienced a drastic change of moods or let himself get controlled by them.

The assaulter gestured toward one of his teammates. Then he looked at John and said, "We do the asking."

Before John could answer, a black cloth covered his entire head, blocking his view completely. Almost simultaneously, there was a movement from behind his back and half a second later, a sudden burst of electric shock shot through his back muscles. With the exploding pain, John was knocked out cold.


	2. Under Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the life of the Tracy boys', a quiet day might just always mean a day of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and warm comments on this!  
> Although I gotta say that I've actually been in this fandom for about two years now -- just never published anything until now. But I really really appreciate the kind welcome! 
> 
> Oh, and I forgot to mention this last time, but in this, John is the third Tracy brother after Virgil. I've heard that there's been controversy regarding their age and about who's second and who's third. And I have read a lot of fanfictions where the authors put John as the second one. I don't have issues with either of them, but my preference is that John is the second and Virgil is the older one. So I'm basing that as my fanon. I thought I should let you know. I hope you can bear with my decision here.
> 
> With that said, here's the next chapter!

Scott was sitting on the couch in the lounge, enjoying the book that he had meant to read for a while now. With no distress call received, it was like an unexpected and unofficial day off for the International Rescue. 

Yet, one of the many things that he had learned throughout his experience of this particular business was that there can never be a truly peaceful day. In fact, peace and quiet made it uneasy than relaxing for him -- it felt more like the calm before the storm that was brewing slowly but largely.

Thus, he was spending the day in the lounge where he knew he will be able to immediately catch a call and pick up any distress signal he needs to.

It was now in the middle of the afternoon and up until then, there has been nothing.

"Please tell me that I'm not the only one feeling weird about this."

Scott looked up to find his brother sitting down on the other side of the couch. Virgil leaned comfortably on the back of the furniture.

"You too?" Scott asked.

Virgil hummed in response.

"It's so quiet. And it's weird not doing anything for almost a whole day," he said.

"Well," Scott offered. "They do say 'no news is good news', you know. Especially in our line of work, if we're needed somewhere, it means trouble."

"Yeah, I know," Virgil said, trailing off. The way he blankly stared and obscured his words indicated that he was hesitating.

Scott gave him a quizzical look. Virgil wasn't looking at him, so it wasn't sure if he had acknowledged the look he was getting, but it seemed like he decided to spill.

"It's just..." He began unsurely. Then he turned his eyes to Scott. "Is it bad if I'm a little... scared?"

Scott closed the book he was holding and raised his brows at his brother.

"Scared?"

"'Scared' is a bit of a strong word," Virgil said, straightening himself. "I mean more like... uneasy. I don't know, it just makes me worry a bit." 

He massaged the back of his neck.

"The last time... The last time it was this quiet, something had taken over Thunderbird 5 and John... almost died."

Scott froze right then and there. Of course, he hadn't forgotten that particular incident -- he never could. He could never forget the day when his brother was nearly killed by a hostile artificial intelligence. In truth, that was the biggest reason why he spent the whole day in the lounge; he didn't want to have a repeat of the past incident in which he was almost a little too late in knowing John was in life-threatening trouble. He wanted to be prepared to act if something occurred.

"I..." He blurted out. But he couldn't finish whatever he was about to say. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he did have something to say.

"I'm probably overthinking this, right?" Virgil offered. "I mean, we'd know if something was happening?"

A moment passed in silence. Then Scott nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "We already double-checked the backup call terminal. Today might just be a real day off."

Virgil nodded.

It was their attempt to brush off the negative thoughts and groundless anxiety. But the mood had already sunk and there were no more words spoken.

"Should we try calling John?" Virgil offered after a good minute of silence. "You know, just to be safe."

"Yeah, why not?" Scott answered. He could never have too much call with his brothers, and it was definitely going to help ease his mind, too.

Right then, there was a distant and muffled rumbling. Both Scott and Virgil stopped moving as if they were trying not to miss the faint sound.

"Isn't that from the bay?" Scott asked first.

"Is someone flying?" Virgil said, knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

"I didn't see Alan going anywhere," said Scott, recalling his memory. "And Kayo said she won't be back until tomorrow."

Just as Virgil was about to respond, Gordon walked into the lounge. Judging by the swimsuit and the soaking-wet state of him, he had been swimming in the pool. Scott and Virgil simultaneously turned their head toward their younger sibling.

"John's home?" Gordon asked, wiping his hair with a towel that hung on his neck.

"John?" Virgil replied. Both his face and his tone reflected how confused he was.

Gordon didn't seem affected. Maybe it was just the constant uneasiness that was provoking their worries.

"I saw the elevator coming down. I thought that he already talked to you about it."

Scott and Virgil looked at each other.

Scott frowned.

"I was here all day but I never got a call from him," he said. "He usually lets us know when he's coming home."

Gordon raised his eyebrows while wiping the water on his body. But he clearly wasn't as concerned as his older brothers, for he simply shrugged.

"Oh well, he's here now anyway, I guess," he said. 

Virgil glimpsed at Scott and confirmed that both he and his brother were bothered. Something made him nervous. Something that he couldn't explain.

So he got up from his seat and headed to the hallway toward the Thunderbird bay. 

The large garage was so quiet as if nothing had happened. As he passed by the still and quiet Thunderbirds resting in their respective places, only the sound of his footsteps echoed against the walls.

True to Gordon's words, Thunderbird 5's space elevator was locked in its docking station. The door was wide open, but the seat inside was empty.

"John?" Virgil called out. His voice amplified as it bounced off the walls of the bay. There was no answer. Rather, there was no sound nor any indication that someone was there at all.

He approached the unoccupied vehicle. There was nobody around it, either.

"John!" He yelled into midair once again. He tried searching the perimeter, maneuvering his way through the devices and other equipment that occupied the place.

"John! Are you in here?"

Once again, only the echo of his own voice returned. Frowning deeply, Virgil returned to the elevator. He checked the surrounding for the last time before looking inside the small ride. It was still as empty as it had been. Virgil was about to turn around when the corner of his eyes spotted a small dot on the floor. It was a small piece of an object -- so small that he almost missed it, even though its black color was a stark contrast to on the white floor.

Out of curiosity, he picked it up. The small square lay in his palm. He recognized it as a data chip -- something that wouldn't be usually found abandoned inside the space elevator.

Virgil narrowed his eyes. Something was off -- the absence of calls from Thunderbird 5, the space elevator that arrived without its occupant, and now an unknown data chip.

Every sign of the situation didn't make sense. Until they all fell into places to form an assumption that Virgil didn't like.

The day was too quiet -- too peaceful to be true.

Pushing aside the negativity in his mind, Virgil curled his fingers around the chip and walked away, following the way he had taken when he first came in. He headed straight to the lounge where only Scott was waiting with anticipation in his eyes.

"What took you so long?" He asked. He then noticed that the one Virgil had gone to look for wasn't present. "Where's John?"

"Something's not right," Virgil said quite seriously. "We have to call John. Right now."

Scott's face hardened as he heard Virgil's tone. 

"What's going on?" He asked, alarmed.

"The elevator is here, but John's not," Virgil answered. He then practically dashed over to the table in the middle to push the communication button. 

Scott shot up from where he was sitting and stood right behind him. The connection was running and the two of them waited for a few seconds, hoping that their brother would show up any second. The wait, however, was prolonged too long for their liking. 

"Come on," Virgil muttered lowly, sounding almost like he was growling. "Come on, John."

Scott, on the other hand, held his hands in fists and kept his mouth shut tight. His heart was beginning to race faster and faster.

Their long wait was only met with silence before the connection was eventually lost.

"Why is he not picking up?" Virgil snapped.

"It doesn't feel good," Scott added.

"Yeah. It's like the EOS incident all over again," Virgil replied, frustration full in his words.

Scott's expression turned stern as he went into his International Rescue leader mode.

"Virgil, get Alan and Gordon," he said. "We gotta check if there actually is something wrong with Thunderbird 5."

Virgil nodded before he rushed off upstairs. 

The moment he stepped into the hallway that led to the bedrooms, he almost physically bumped into Gordon.

"Whoa," yelled Gordon in surprise. He was now out of his swimsuit and in his t-shirt and shorts. Spotting the seriousness on Virgil's face, his cheerful demeanor also turned alarmingly. "What's going on?"

"Get downstairs," Virgil said, walking past him to get to Alan's room. "I'll get Alan."

Gordon was about to ask more questions. Yet, reading the uneasy mood his brother was emitting, he simply nodded and headed straight downstairs.

Virgil knocked on Alan's door.

"Alan?" He called.

There was no immediate response, and Virgil didn't have the patience to wait for more than five seconds.

"Alan, you in there?"

No answer came.

Virgil grabbed the knob and tried turning it and the door was open without any hindrance.

Alan was actually in the room. His back was turned against the door and his head was banging midair to the rhythm of whatever music that was coming out of his headphones.

Usually, Virgil would have rolled his eyes and said a thing or two about high volumes, but the situation at hand seemed too pressing to sidetrack. Virgil walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Alan."

The teenager flinched -- no, he jumped from his chair and snapped his head around toward him, taking off his headphones.

"Wha-- Is it a mission?" He blurted out.

"Might be," was the short answer Virgil gave. "Come on."

Alan didn't even remember to turn off the music he was listening to as he abandoned his headphones on the desk and followed Virgil out the door.

Scott, in the meantime, had headed to his father's desk and opened up the main command system. He checked the communication relay system to see if there had been any distress signals they had missed.

"Is something wrong?"

Scott looked up to see his grandmother giving him a curious and concerned look. 

"The last time we used that was when Thunderbird 5 was compromised," Sally said.

Scott hesitated for a moment if he should tell her about the issue. He soon figured that there was no good leaving her in the dark, for she was also a part of not only the family but International Rescue as well. Besides, he had never succeeded in keeping any kinds of secrets from her anyway.

"Yeah," Scott sighed. "I really hope I'm wrong, but... I think there might be a problem."

He looked at the hologram before him. Fortunately, there had been no rescue calls that required their attention.

"What's wrong?" Sally approached him and asked gently yet carefully. 

"I..." Scott said, bowing his head. "I don't know. I have a bad feeling. About John."

Sally's eyes filled with concern.

"You mean, that something might have happened to him?" She asked.

Scott nodded gloomily.

"Maybe."

"What do you mean something happened to John?" Gordon cut into the conversation. He was standing by the desk, frowning in confusion and worry.

"We don't know yet," Scott said. "It is a possibility."

"How much?" Asked Gordon.

Scott bit his lip.

"More than I'd like," was his answer.

Right then, Virgil and Alan had joined the group. Now all five of them were standing around Jeff's desk.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Obviously, and unsurprisingly, Alan was quite unaware of the situation. His wide eyes looked from one brother to another, searching for answers.

"Where's John? I thought he should be here, too," Gordon asked Scott -- quite impatiently, one might add.

Scott licked his lips and slowly began.

"That's the thing. I think-- I really hope I'm wrong, but I think something happened to Thunderbird 5 or John."

Alan and Gordon reacted at the same time.

"What?"

"Why do you think that?"

"The space elevator got here with no problem, but John wasn't in it," Virgil explained.

Gordon frowned.

"But I thought it was supposed to be operated from the inside?" Alan said, touching his chin. "How can it be down here if he wasn't there?"

"Did you try calling him?" Asked Gordon. 

Scott nodded.

"Either he didn't answer, or something's wrong with the connection," he said.

"And I found this."

Virgil opened his fist and presented what he had been holding in his hand at everyone. 

"It seems like a computer chip. This was the only thing that was in the elevator."

Scott's eyes lit up sharply.

"Could it be something that John wanted us to see?" Said Gordon.

"Maybe," Virgil answered. "I can't tell anything about it right now."

"Shouldn't we check what is inside it?" Alan suggested.

"I think so, too," said Virgil.

He was about to connect the chip to their father's computer.

"Wait," Scott interrupted him. "Maybe we should check if it's safe."

All of the brothers looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Alan asked.

"Just in case," said Scott. " EOS was merely a few lines of codes but managed to take over 5's system. What if it contains some kind of hacking protocol? We can't risk compromising the entire system."

"You mean this could be a trap?" Virgil said.

"But doesn't that mean John's in danger?" Gordon added. "If this is corrupted, that means it isn't John that wanted to give this to us. And that would mean that Thunderbird 5's compromised completely."

Sally, who had only been quietly listening, let out a shaky breath. Alan went pale and Virgil clenched his jaw. Scott had a pained look on his face but didn't object. 

"But then..." Alan stuttered. "What happened to John...?"

"Then we definitely have to check this out," Virgil said. "We have to at least figure out where this came from."

Right then, the small communication light on Jeff's desk began to glitter with several beeps. It was a call from the lab. Scott pushed the button next to it. Holographic Brains came into view.

"Brains?" Scott said.

"Scott!" Brain's voice conveyed urgency. "It seems Thunderbird 5 is in trouble!"

Alan, Gordon, and Virgil looked at one another.

"What do you mean?" Scott responded.

"I just found a trace of abnormality in the main computer system," Brains answered. "I looked into it and... it's EOS!"

That was something all the brothers had not expected.

"EOS?" Scott asked. "On the island?"

"Yes!" Brains answered. "These codes all came from Thunderbird 5 and it had been transferred just less than twenty minutes ago."

"Twenty minutes?" Virgil repeated.

"Why is she here?" Gordon questioned.

"I'm trying to activate her now..."

True to his words, Brains looked like he was busily typing something. The brothers stayed quiet, letting the man concentrate on what he was doing. 

"And... active!" Brains said.

Before anyone could say anything further, a chirpy female voice spoke up from Jeff's desk.

"Voice confirmation required."

"EOS?" Scott said.

The others had their eyes focused on the system intently.

"Identifying," EOS's voice responded. "Confirmed. Scott Carpenter Tracy. Data required for full access."

"Data?" Scott asked.

"That is the thing," said Brains. "Her data right now is too small. At least half of her codes are missing."

Scott frowned, immersing deep in his thoughts. Virgil, on the other hand, looked at the data chip in his hand.

"Maybe this is it," he said. All eyes turned to him. He held up the object so that everyone had a clear view of it. "I found this in the space elevator."

"Space elevator?" Brains asked. "Is John here?"

Scott's already grim face fell even more.

"That's the thing," he said. "Virgil said the elevator is here but John didn't get here."

"Oh no," answered Brains. "He could be in trouble!"

"That's what we're thinking," Scott sighed.

Brains typed some more before he continued.

"I just checked the communication status with Thunderbird 5, and it appears there's a slight issue. Right now, Thunderbird 5 can receive the signals but cannot send out anything."

"I don't like where this is going," Gordon muttered.

"We gotta find out just what the hell is going on up there," Scott said. He looked at Virgil. "Connect it to the computer, now."

Virgil didn't waste even a second and connected the small object to the right spot.

There was a moment of silence as the computer read the files inside the tiny device. But it didn't take long before EOS's voice came out.

"Initiating the program. Compilation in progress. Extraction complete. Analyzing."

Everyone didn't even seem to breathe as they all silently watched and waited.

"Final voice confirmation required. Please input your voice information," EOS said.

"EOS, this is Scott."

"Voice identification confirmed: Scott Carpenter Tracy. You now have full access and control, Scott."

"Finally!" Scott exclaimed.

"Good to know that it's not here to hack us," Gordon deadpanned.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Scott," EOS said. "Or accurately, I am programmed to say so. Although I am not sure why I have to for doing what is necessary for the safety and security of yours."

If it was under a different circumstance, Scott would have rolled his eyes or scorned the sarcasm in her voice. But there was just no time for such luxury at the moment.

"I don't really care about that, EOS. Just please tell us what is going on."

Scott was growing impatient by the second. Thankfully, EOS didn't seem keen on wasting more time, either.

"An unidentified space vehicle docked without authorization at around 2:52 P.M. There was an interference with the satellite's system and docking procedure went on. There was no open communication for any kind of demands, thus John concluded that these 'visitors' were hostile."

As EOS's explanation went on, the brothers' faces turned darker and darker.

"The communication array was disturbed, but John managed to counter the attack and was able to connect to the main system here on the island. He said he didn't want the intruders to find out any significant information about the International Rescue. So he encrypted the essential data files and veiled them.

"Due to the interference in the communication system, Thunderbird 5's computer could receive any incoming data but could not send out distress calls. We had no way of knowing whether the island was under attack as well. Consequently, John split my programs and sent the two parts separately to reduce the probability of the hostiles gaining full access to me or the information database."

Virgil closed his eyes and hung his head while Gordon rubbed his face with his hands. Alan's mouth was wide open and Scott just had so many questions. They had hoped that hearing EOS's explanation will clear things up, but it just confirmed that the situation was far worse than they had anticipated or hoped.

"Do you have any information about the attackers?" Scott said, desperation very present in his voice. "Anything?"

"All of them were fully masked. I have no visual material to identify them," was EOS's response. 

"What about John?" Gordon asked. "What happened to him?"

"Before I was transferred and deactivated from Thunderbird 5, he was planning to take the space elevator with the data chip. I was completely shut off, thus do not have any information about the situation afterward."

"So he was going to come down," Alan said.

"Which means he failed," Gordon groaned angrily. "Thanks to those bastards."

"This looks bad," Brains added.

"Doesn't this mean that they have John?" Virgil asked. "They must have taken him."

"Right now, I'm hoping that they do," Scott said. His voice sounded more or less dreadful. "As much as I hate to admit it, I think that's the best-case scenario for now. Otherwise..."

The way he couldn't finish the sentence sent chills to everyone's body. It was enough for all the others to feel the gravity of the situation, for everyone knew what he was implying.

"No," Gordon snapped. He banged the desk with his fist. "We're not thinking that way. John's not... We're gonna get him back."

"Yeah!" Alan joined in. "We will get him back."

"There's no room for negativity," Virgil added. "What we need to focus right now is figure out who these people are and rescue John."

Sally put a hand on Scott's shoulder and offered a sad but supporting smile. Scott took a deep breath and nodded.

"You're right," he said. He straightened himself and looked around at the others, determination clearly written on his face. "We gotta get started. Looks like Thunderbirds are to go, after all."

All of them, from Virgil to Brains, responded together with one word.

"FAB!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> Ugh, I gotta say -- that ending is so cheesy lol
> 
> This chapter turned out much, much longer than I first expected, but all things seemed important so I just went with it.
> 
> Wherever you are, I hope you stay safe!
> 
> Best, Lisa :)

**Author's Note:**

> Always, thank you so much for reading my fiction.
> 
> Feel free to leave what you thought about it through kudos and comments!
> 
> Wherever you are, I wish from the bottom of my heart that everyone stay safe.
> 
> Best, Lisa :)


End file.
